Goodnight
by imaginationstation1997
Summary: It's a little chilly outside, and Sweeney decides to warm Nellie up. Rated M for strong sexual scenes. Oneshot


A/N: Halloo :) I was in dire need of some Sweenett smut. So here you go!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWEENEY TODD!**

Nellie had just closed up shop, and was now sweeping up the mess her disgusting, yet loyal, customers had left. She almost felt a twinge of disgust in HERSELF, everytime she saw a customer bite into one of her flesh filled pies, but, she was always able to shrug it off.

She picked up the broom, and looked at the corner of her little shop, and saw someones wallet sitting in the corner. She smiled to herself. She wondered if she should keep it, or wait for someone to come. She glanced at it, and after a few minutes of deciding, she chose to wait. She wasn't really in that much need of money. Actually, ever since Sweeney Todd had come along those long years ago, and the evil plot was conjured up, they had run into quite the fortune.

She bent over and picked it up, and looked inside if she could find an identity of the owner, but found nothing. Literally nothing. No money at all. She sighed, and put it onto the counter, and decided to ask around the next day.

She finished sweeping, and looked out the window to see a very happy Toby, come running down the street, toward her shop. That little boy was the sunshine of her life. Sure she loved Sweeney, but he was such a depressing person at times. Ever since he'd ridden of the Judge however, he seemed a little more light hearted. Cracking a few jokes, and sarcastic remarks here and there. Still, it was better than nothing. Especially after a year or so. He'd had _really_ opened up to her. A lot. Anyways,

"Mum!" Toby called, as he burst through Nellie's now extremely clean kitchen. She smiled at her now very tall, little boy. Well, he wasn't actually THAT little anymore. He was at the ripe age of 11 and was happier than ever.

"Yes love?" She asked, still staring in random amazement of his length and facial features.

"Remember my friend Robbie?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes dear." She said, brushing her skirts off, waiting for his reply.

"Well, his Mum invited me over for dinner, AND said I could spend the night with Robbie if that's ok?" He asked. How could you say no to such an energetic happy little boy?

"Of course dear! Now, this is the Fennwicks right? Don't want you going off with a couple of crazies now do I?" She asked, immediately realizing THEY were the crazies.

"Yep! Robbie Fennwick. So it's alright?" He asked once again.

"Sure thing love, go get some clothes, and I'll write a little thank you note to Mrs. Fennwick for you to give to her." She smiled, searching for a pen and piece of paper.

After a few moments, Toby returned, a little bag packed with his essentials, and Nellie had just finished scribbling a little note to Robbie's mother.

"Alright, if you two need anything you can come see me too dear." She said, handing him the note.

"Alright Mum! Be back around 3 o'clock tomorrow!" He called, as he ran through the door.

As much as Nellie love Toby, she was rather looking forward to her evening to herself. She decided to go check on Sweeney and see how business was going for him. It was about time to close shop anyways.

She threw on a jacket, and turned right at her door. She heard the familiar crunch of snow underneath her boots, as she entered the chilly evening air of early winter. She mentally shook off the cold, and trudged a few steps to the creaky floorboards up to Sweeney's barber shop.

She reached the top step, and shook of some of the snow what had landed on her jacket. She knocked twice, and simply let herself in, knowing that she'd get no reply on whether or not to come inside.

She looked inside to see Sweeney Todd sleeping on his chair. On the job? This man did whatever he pleased, and she knew nothing could stop him. She rolled her eyes, and slyly walked over to the chair. It was about time to eat, and just as a normal man would, he would get even MORE unpleasant if he didn't eat his dinner.

"Sweeney? Sweeney, I've got dinner ready downstairs." She whispered, shaking his cold shoulder. He woke immediately, sitting up straight, rubbing his eyes. He hopped out of his chair, and stretched his back and arms. He looked at Nellie, as if waiting for her to lead the way, so she turned, zipped up her jacket again, and headed down the steps.

She wished he'd make the conversation sometimes. Oh well.

She walked with a quicker pace into her shop, Sweeney hot on her trails. It was bloody cold, and he didn't even have his jacket with him.

"Bloody cold out!" She sighed, as the heat enveloped her as she and Sweeney shut the door behind them.

She shuffled around the kitchen, getting their food, but as she turned to set her plate on the table, Sweeney stood there. In her way.

"Excuse me love." She sighed. What little trick was he coming up with now? He was being eerily quiet.

"Cold are we Mrs. Lovett?" Sweeney asked, playfully poking her still, very pink tip of the nose. She rolled her eyes.

"That's not my name." She didn't like him calling her that still. They'd known each other for so long, and she always got back: _Mrs. Lovett._

But, Sweeney ignored her, and brushed some snow from her brown curls. She had done them differently today, giving her a younger look. And he liked it.

"Love, your food's cold." She whispered, as he kissed her neck slowly.

"So are you, but I can do something about that." He whispered in a husky growl. She felt a shiver run down her spine at the naughty thoughts escapading through her mind.

Who knows? That probaly was even what he MEANT.

But it was.

Sweeney continued to kiss her neck and the top of her chest. He walked her backwards, until her back bumped into the counter, where she set her plate down.

"Where's Toby?" Sweeney half moaned, when he felt Nellie mouth caress his. She bit onto it softly, and she whispered,

"He's at his friends house for the night."

"Do I have perfect timing or what?" Sweeney chuckled into her hair. She smiled, brushing her cheek on his nose. Nellie playfully spun them around, and slammed Sweeney's body onto the wall, beside the door, away from the windows. Sweeney bit down onto her neck, and Nellie knew that was going to leave a mark, but she didn't care. She felt him ran his hands over her hips and up her spine, sending a rush of tingliness all over her body.

He knew just the way to touch her. To make her feel good. She turned her head up, and looked into his eyes and smiled at him, kissing him roughly. He opened his mouth, and she opened hers, immediately feeling his smooth tongue gliding on hers. He sucked on the tip of her tongue, making her groan loudly.

She pressed her body tighter to his on the wall, feeling his growing erection push into her leg, giving her another wave of warmth, this time through her lower self.

He reached to the back of her dress, and untied the string that was holding up her skirts, and shoved them to the floor, leaving her only in her stockings and corset. His eyes raked over her beautiful body, her delicious curves that could make a man orgasm by just looking at her.

She reached for his shirt, and whispered,

"Your turn." Her hot breath raising goosebumps on his neck. She reached the last button, and he shrugged the shirt off, letting it slide to the floor.

"Bedroom.." He said, reaching for her hand. She nodded, and lead the way to her room, dragging him on, shutting the door. Sweeney spun around, and picked Nellie up, and threw her down onto the bed. She scooted up, and took her stockings off, but before she could even start to remove her corset, Sweeney had crawled on the bed, only in his briefs, his erection apparent. He was thankful the strings were in the front, and he easily undid them.

Finally after a few kisses, and nips, the corset was off, exposing her breasts to him. He gripped them in his hands carefully, and he felt her pulling at his briefs, and felt them slide effortlessly off. They lay there, completely naked, and ready as ever.

But Nellie wasn't done teasing _just _yet.

She pushed Sweeney off of her, and flipped the positions, straddling his waste with her hot self pressing in him, making him groan at just this thought.

She pushed back her hair, and leaned forward, and licked his tip quickly, causing him to shut his eyes in ecstasy.

It literally only took at least two mintues to get him to explode in her mouth.

"Damn Sweeney, your easy!" She laughed. He only smirked, and let himself stay put, as she sprawled out onto his now slick with sweat, chest, and kiss her way up to his mouth. She kissed his stomach, his tight chest, his strong shoulders, up his neck, and onto his soft lips. With out even realizing it, she had pushed his man hood into the entrance of her opening, not bearing to wait any longer.

Finally, as she slid her entire self onto him, they both let out a cry of pleasure in unison.

She trailed her nails down his stomach, resting her palms on his tight, strong chest.

"God.." Sweeney huffed, as she rocked up and down, slamming her bottom onto his waist.

She whimpered, as she finally hit that right spot, and Sweeney thrust upward, knowing he it her good spot also.

"Sweeney!" She gasped, as his seed rocketed into her. He sat up, and she leaned into kiss him, still shaking from her orgasm. He cupped the back of her neck, and kissed her mouth, and laid her onto her back. He leaned down, spreading her legs apart, and drove his tongue down her slick hole, tasting her sweet juices.

She immediately arched her back, exhaling sharply and inhaling deeply, clutching the sheets beside. Sweeney chuckled at her reaction.

He did again, and got the same reaction, turning himself on watching her squirm beneath him. He felt the heat growing in his lowerself growing stronger again.

He scooted up to Nellie, so that her back was pressed to his chest, and her bum curving into his erection. He lifted her left leg up, and positioned himself. He kissed her jaw, and sucked her earlobe, as he pushed into her, her walls clenching immediately onto him. He nipped a little harder, causing Nellie to whimper at his touch.

He was so good at this. Too, devilishly good.

He shoved and thrusted again, feeling her sensitive spot she loved when he hit, and thrusted in the same direction, earning a deep moan escape her mouth. She reached her arms back, wrapping them around his neck, and he ran his smooth hands down her stomach, and reached his head in between her arms, to kiss her collarbone all over.

It was so strong. The passion, and the heat. It was romantic. It was almost as if it was going to music, their movements. Each thrust was a note to their own song. Each whimper a higher octave to their own musical.

They felt themselves getting closer. And closer, and closer. Until finally Sweeney's groin shook violently, once again spitting his seed into her extremely tight self. She felt the tip of her orgasm reach its climax, and she rode it. Rode it like a horse, and shook so violently, Sweeney hugged her tightly so she wouldn't roll away.

That was the strongest orgasm she'd experience. Literally. It was so strong, it almost hurt. But the hurt oozed with ecstasy.

They laid there, Sweeney still inside of her, pulsing strongly. Their hearts were thumping, strongly.

After a while longer, Sweeney pulled out, and pulled the sheets over their now cooled off bodies.

Sweeney ran his hand down Nellie's left hand, playing with the ring on her finger.

"Goodnight Mr. Todd." Nellie sighed, pushing back into Sweeney's strong arms.

"Goodnight Mrs. Todd." Sweeney whispered into her ear. He ran a hand down her slightly bloated lower stomach, and kissed it lightly,

"Goodnight little one." Nellie heard him say, and smiled. She had a wonderful, growing family.

"Goodnight."

**;) Haha you guys were probaly already expecting that ending huh? I hope not! Lol I try hard ;) Thanks for reading. PLEASE review!**


End file.
